Romantic Outing
by SheinHime
Summary: well .. fine and bright are starting to get along together . But what happens if Shade invites Rein to go to the amusement park . Will they enjoy ? or Not ? RxS
1. Him Inviting Me ? Why ?

Romantic Outing 1

well dis is my own fanfic hope ya like it :3

Rein's Pov .

Well today is friday so me and my sister fine were getting ready for school . when we arrive we saw prince bright ."ohaiyo" we both greeted as prince bright notices us and greeted us nicely "good morning princess fine , princess rein " we both smiled at him . "well sorry to be honest im on a rush so if you excuse me " he ran but before he go he left fine a request " ohh yeah, princess fine can we meet again after class , i just have something to show you "

i was a bit jealous . _ relax rein its just a show and tell thingy it'll be alright_ , i though . before fine answers she look at me like she wanted to have my permission to go . just then i nodded . fine smiled and looked at bright "okay" .

"great see ya after school" as bright ran towards with a little reddish cheeks on his face . "thanks" fine said .

AFTER SCHOOL

Rein's still Pov .

"Rein i gotta go , i still have a thingy with bright,remember? " Fine said . "OK be careful" _Rein what are you thinking are you letting your beloved prince go ? No its just fine its ok !_ . As i saw fine going i sighed and leand on the wall . is it really okay ? i said with a silent tone . Then suddenly shade pop up on my side asking "whats up with a question like that?"

he really shocked me so i shouted . "kkkkkkyyyyyyaaaa" .. "shade you shoked me there" i said with a annoyed face ..

"gomen nehh " he said " i just couldn't ignore my princess like that "

i found his statement interesting . "like what?"

"like what bright is doing right now "

i remain silent for a bit and talks to my self . _gosh why does he know that ?_.

"well i heard it from bright himself "

i looked at him . _how does he know what im thinking ._

shade just smiled .

_hmmm thats a bad ears of yours _.

"hey rein . i was wondering , do you have any plans tomorrow ?" he asked

i replied " well no theres isn't really, why did you ask ?"

"well i was just thinking if we can go together in the amusement park , well if your not busy lately that is " he offerd me

"well ok i'll go "

"great i'll come pick you up at 9 . is that ok for you ?" he said with a little shade of red on his cheeks

"yeah . its ok "

"im glad , i have to go see you tomorrow " he said before he ran

_i always wonder why shade becomes red when i say yes to all of he's request .. hhhmmpp just ignore it . its nothing !_


	2. Preparing to go !

Romantic Outing 2

Well here comes chapter 2 . hope you enjoy :3

NEXT DAY

shade's Pov .

" OMG . to day is the day "

i woke up very early 6:00 ._ is it because i became too excited _?

my mother and milky is still sleeping so i ate my breakfast (6:30) . its still early so i went outside to have a fresh air and water the plans . then 1 hour later my mothers servant saw me and tease me .

"well you woke up so early my prince , do you have any date today ?"

i blushed a little and answered " well I-I was planing to go out with a friend thats all . no big deal "

"well hope you enjoy " she smiled and walk away

_a date huh . i wish it will_

i went back to my room and took a bath . i saw the clock pointing the time 8:00 . haa 1 hour remaining .

i went to my closet . "gosh what should i wear ?" i took out my jeans and my chekered blue and yellow t-shirt and wear my long white jacket since its quite cold . gosh it really took me 30 minutes to find the appropriate clothes.

i quick got to our baloon and went to the sunny kingdom to pick-up rein ... well here i go

Rein's Pov

well i woke up 7:30 and that isn't really bad isn't it ? well fine is still asleep

so i sneak out the room to have breakfast and saw my parents eating

"oka-sama , oto-sama ohaiyo " i greeted them with a big smile

"ohaiyo rein " they greeted me back

"wow rein you do have a habbit of waking up early neh!"

"well kinda"

as camelot butt in with a question " do you have anywhere to go today princess rein ?"

"well yes "

"honto ? where ? " ask my mother

"we're going to the amusement park "

"wait ! WE ? with who ?" ask my father with a tell me now face

"well m-me and s-s-shade are g-going together" i never know that i had pinkish color on my cheeks

while dad was suprised

"well i hope you 2 have a good time" said my mother

i smiled and noded "we will "

"what time is he going to pick you up ?" ask camelot

"well we had a deal that he's going to pick me up at 9 "

"well you better hurry its already 8 princess Rein or he's going to arrive here all ready without you finishing yet "

"okay . ohh yeah camelot can you please prepare the clothes that im going to wear while i take a bath?"

"right on it rein-sama"

but before i took a bath i heard oka-sama and oto-sama talking

"is it really okay? " ask father

"of course our daughter is getting older now she will be okay i guess " said mother

"ok if you say so "

then i went to the bath room and took a bath gosh its all ready 8:40 and i have 20 minutes to dress up .

i quickly got my towel while camelot said to me "princess rein , prince shade is here to pick you up already "

"haaaaa" i quickly got out off the bathroom to see what camelot set me .

"here you go princess rein , you have to wear this today "

there i saw a blue mini skirt and a blue and purple chekered tube with a blue jacket .

"wait what is this set up ?" i told camelot

"quickly princess rein , prince shade is at the door " said camelot

i went to the door and peek . there i saw shade

"ummm. shade "

i heard his voice "ohh princess rein "

i told him " umm . could you wait a sec .i did not put my clothes on yet . "

"sure take your time my princess"

then i kinda blush and i started to put on what camelot has set up

Shade's Pov

So im here at the sunny kingdom and saw queen elisa and king truth .

i greeted them and bowed "good morning queen elisa and king truth . i came here to pick up rein "

"yes yes good morning shade . hope you enjoy your outing with our rein . and please take care of her for us " queen elisa said .

" i will your highness ."

"thanks . she's in her room with camelot "

" thanks You " as i bowed to them and went to reins room and saw camelot going out of the room . She saw me greeted me "ohh good morning prince shade "

"good morning camelot . is rein ready ?"

"well i think she is wearing her clothes for now wait i'll call her up ." "quickly princess rein , prince shade is at the door "

"thanks camelot " i said

"your'e welcome prince shade " "you can wait for her in the door "

so i waited in the door then finally i heard rein's voice

"umm . prince shade ?"

"ohh princess rein "

she asked me " umm . could you wait a sec .i did not put my clothes on yet "

"sure take your time my princess " i kinda blush for what i say and smiled .

well she sure take her 10 or 15 minutes to dress up . finally i saw her wearing a mini skirt with a long striped blue yellow and purple socks and a bit high hills with matching blue and purple inner dress and a plain blue outter dress with matching small purse .

i kinda blush a bit . gosh she's so cute

Rein's Pov

so i put my clothes on as fast as i can and finally finished . i opened the door and saw shade staring at me while having a reddish color on his face .

"is this ok for you ?" i asked

"y-yeah . y-you look very c-cute "

from his statement i kinda blush as i said "thanks"

"s-so your ready are'nt you ? . shall we go then ?"

i smile and nodded "right. lets go "

_i think this is gonna be fun :))_


	3. A Good Or Bad Start !

Romantic Outing 3

well here comes chapter three ! hope you enjoy it ! =3=

Rein's Pov

Well as we said "sayonara" to camelot , oto-sama and oka-sama .

We went outside and rode moon kingdom's balloon .

i dont know why but shade always have a little pinkish color on his both cheeks .

i ask him about it "umm . shade ?"

"Y-yes , what is it princess rein ?"

"why is your cheeks red ?"

his cheeks got more redder and redder "i-its n-n-nothing p-princess r-rein "

I was afraid that he might think that im annoying so i stopped . we two remain silent until we arrive at the amusement park

we got off and saw how lively the park was .

"WOW"

Shade's Pov

we arrived in the park as i saw rein's cute smile that makes me blush more .

we went to the entrance to buy a wrist ticket .

rein asked me "how much is that " as she reach out her purse but since im so ohh so kind

"no need rein . im the one who's going to buy you one "

"really ? " .. i smiled at her .

"arigatou shade " . that statement make me blush but i quickly hid it away by buying the wrist ticket .

"rein your hand " as rein gave her hand to me . i held her hand and tried to put the wrist tag on her .

"arigatou" she smiled when i noticed our face is just few inches apart . because of that it makes me blush more and more .

"L-Lets go in ?" i asked . she nodded while wearing her perfect smile on .

so we went inside the park .. as i heard rein saying "shugoi"

"so where do you want to go- " she cutted my statement by dragging me by my hand and ran

"cool . shade let's ride her first " she went to a line that says 'CUP AROUND'

there we seated in a big cup that was spinning around and around .

Rein was completely enjoying herself even she just seating there while wearing her cute smile .

after that we went to a ride called 'FERRIS WHEEL' . there me and rein saw a beautiful view of jewerly kingdom .

"kakkio" rein said with a big smile in her face .

i wanted to butt in soooo "its beautiful nehh , rein ?" . she nodded at me

i smiled at her back .

"in the future i will become the queen of this kingdom"

i was suprised at her statement and look at the other way .

i noticed her looking at me and question "what is it shade? is something wrong?"

i just signed "its nothing" .

just then the wheel started to move and get us down .

_am i too late for her to notice me ?_


	4. Ride All We Can ! Funtime !

Romantic Outing 4

its chapter 4 already ! .

Rein's Pov

after we got off the ferris wheel i started to notice shade being cold and dull .

i turned my whole body to him . "hey shade "

he looked at me and turned his whole body to me "huh?"

"are you mad ?"

"why should i be ma-"

just then a boy cut of shades statement by pulling shade and made me and shade lay on the floor .

"ohh sorry " the unknown boy said . while me and shade is in an umm - weird position

"ouch!" that accident made me bump my head on the ground

"rein , are you okay " shade got up and held me a hand . "yeah im ok , thanks"

"sure?" shade asked me . _gosh why is he so worried at me ._

"yeah im fine no big deal "

"go sit over there on the bench" . i saw shade's dark serious eyes as I obeyed him . he sitted at my side "you sure you dont need anything to make you okay ?"

"yes im fine as i said no big deal "

"IM SORRY" he said

i was shocked by his words

"why say that , you didn't do anything wrong !"

"its because lately i was becoming jealous for you always have bright in your mind even im here to get you attention ."

i rinsed a brow

"its just making me so depresed"

i just laughed at him

"whats with a laugh ?"

"shade , we were supose to have fun right , so there is no time to feel depress and jealous . Right now we just need to enjoy " i grabbed his hand as i see him smiling over me .

we went to lots of rides well i guess me and shade enjoy it a lot . after that we were very very tired as shade ordered two cotton candy his was colored yellow and mine was . you know BLUE !

after that we went to ride at the 'CAROSEL' it was so many kids who wanted to ride and mostly many couples rode on the same horse . when it was our turn there is one horse left .

"rein you ride it " shade told me

i dragged shade with me . i jumped on the horse and forcing shade to ride at my back . Without knowing he had a sparkle of pink in his cheeks

hehehehe im just really irresistable . so shade rod on my back .

when we finish, shade offer me to ride in a very high rollercoaster that it reach the fog only the going up is visible . i was afraid by looking at it but what holds when i ride on it . shade pulled me as i tried to make an excuse

"wait shade we already rode many can we just stop here ?"

"come on rein this is going to be exciting "

while me and shade where sitting there i was kinda nervous .

what should i do ? i cant do it

Shade's Pov

well when we're in the rollercoaster i saw rein's sweat drops .

"rein are you okay ?"

she looked at me with a i wanna stop face and hugged me which make me blush a little .

"shade lets go , im scared"

"well we cant back out now " then we were starting to move and moving up .

"SHADE !" she was really scared but i know there is something she like will come up .

she hugged me tighter as i hugged her back .

the coast was going faster and made rein more frightened but as we reach the top we were floating .

"rein look " i tried to convince rein to look but "NO! shade your'e scaring me "

"rein its not scary its beautiful"

rein tried to see what i said is beautiful "fog?"

"no , look at the ground " she went looking for the ground "WOW"

there she saw the whole part of the jewerly kingdom .

Yep i know she will like it . a see her eyes shining down . this is what makes me feel happy when im with you .

after seeing the whole kingdom from above the coast arrived from its destination

we saw it was getting late . maybe we over enjoy a bit . we bought out something to eat . after that rein request to go home .

"umm rein . i was just wondering , there's a fireworks show tonight . do you want to see it before we go ?"

rein smiled "okay"

_yes shade this is the momment , the time , you can do it , just say how you ..._


	5. Fireworks ! 2 confession !

Romantic Outing 5

CHAPTER 5 HERE WE GO ! The last but most romantic chapter !

Rein's Pov

well we totally had fun .

i was requesting to go home but he said there was a fireworks show so we waited for it just this one last time

10 mins before it'll start . gosh there is so many people who wanted to see .

i saw shade getting irritated and totally had it . he pulled me back and ran as we could and saw a building .

its where the cafe is held but its closed today . It is also the nicest place to see the fireworks .

we waited there as the fireworks started i was amazed by them with different shapes . look there is also a heart .

just when i heard shade talking to me

"uummm .. r-rein"

"hhmmm . what is it shade?"

i saw his face really red .

"r-rein i-i n-need t-to t-tell you something"

"really what is it?"

"i-i-i-"

"huh?"

" i .. i .. "

"come on shade "

he sighed and matches my lips to his causes me to blush

"R-Rein I-I love you so much "

"SHADE . stop joke-"

"Rein its not a joke . do you know how hard to keep your feelings from someone . my heart keeps on beating hard when i see you . my lips keeps on smiling because of your smile . do you know why i want you to come here with me . do you know why i always want your attention . do you know why i was always worried about you . ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU REIN AND ONLY YOU ! "

i was shocked by his words . i never though shade had a strong feeling about me . is that why he keeps on blushing whenever me and him are together ..

"im sorry rein i went too far " " lets go "

just then I felt my hand move by it self . i grabbed shade and hugged him . tears went out of my eyes .. whats wrong with me ?

"rein?" he was shocked by my movement

"Thanks Shade . i never knew you had feelings for me . Sorry for not recognising your feeling ."

shade smiled and broke the hug .

"no matter what i will always by your side to help you "

our lips joined together again . I never know how happy i am when im with shade even just this one last time before we leave i dont wanna feel sad anymore . This is a night to remember

We broke the kiss while still having a thin mark of pink in our cheeks

"lets go your parents must be waiting for you " as he wiped off my tears

i smiled at him back as we went off the building

"hey rein ."

" what is it shade ?"

"i have one last question for you"

"what is it prince shade ?"

"did you enjoy ?"

i smiled and look at him

"of course i did "

"thank goodness"

we were preparing to go home

but never realizes we were HHWW (Holding Hands While Walking )

The End

Thanks You For Reading . Hope you enjoy it ! :))

it will be much nicer if you Review . ..


End file.
